1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media trays for image forming machines and, more particularly, to a media tray with a media restraint assembly that is adjustable between and lockable at multiple closely spaced positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media trays in some image forming machines, such as laser printers, have media restraint assemblies adjustable to different discrete preset positions for adapting them to accommodate stacks of media of a limited number of different standard sheet lengths, such as letter, legal, exec, A4, A5 and B5. These media restraint assemblies are frequently designed to allow users themselves to make the adjustment of the media restraint assemblies for changing the media setup from one size to another.
One problem associated with such media restraint assemblies is their inability to be robust enough against aggressive and abusive user handling situations. This can include, but is not limited to, rough insertion and removal of the media tray. A problem known from experience with many laser printers is that if a media tray is installed very aggressively, the media restraint assembly can move out of its set position under the load of the media in the media tray. This can lead to media jams, other mis-feed issues, and user frustration.
In addition, many purchasers are beginning to request that some kind of user settable locking function be added to media restraint assemblies. By doing so, network administrators can then set the media tray of the image forming machine to a desired media size for their network and not have to worry about the position being moved over time, either under abusive conditions or by other users themselves.
Thus, there is a need for an innovation that will address these problems.